


Desecrate Me

by JaneDavitt



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Serenity the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the movie 'Serenity'. Mal thinks about his ship and what was done to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desecrate Me

His ship. Abomination. A word meant to roll off the tongue of a preacher.

He can't think about sermons without remembering dying eyes and Book's choked-out words and that's pain on pain.

The water in the basin's deep and dirty but his nails are still clogged with red. It's not blood. Blood dries black and brown. Dries ugly. This is just paint, nothing more, no matter what purpose they put it to.

The mirror shows him the stroke of Book's blood-wet fingers, dried and flaking on his face.

He scrubs his fingers raw before he lets them touch his face.


End file.
